


You're the Spark in my Eye

by stylinsondreamteam



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Acquaintances to Friends to Lovers, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Bottom Louis, Boys Kissing, Cheating, Experiments, Flirting, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Jealous Harry, Kinky Harry, Kissing in the Rain, Lots of Sex, M/M, Making Love, New Fic, Possessive Harry, Rough Sex, Self depreciation, Shy Louis, Smut, Top Harry, Verbal Abuse, enjoy, in the same neighbourhood, light bdsm but I don't know much so it won't be explicit and I'm just gonna make it up how I like, not sure about tags yet, that's all I can think of right now, umm for now, will add more as story progresses - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-19 18:30:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7372783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylinsondreamteam/pseuds/stylinsondreamteam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Louis's mom turns his life into a living hell and self depreciation becomes a part of his growth. Not that he believes everything that's shot at him but he thinks he doesn't deserve any better. He's just really lonely and needs a companion of some sort that's there for comfort and assurance when he's not at his best. His home.</p><p>Louis could never have imagined that the boy who interrupted his lunch break that one afternoon would also be the one to fill in the missing gaps in his life and just be there for him. Make it something more. He didn't think he would ever matter but if the glint in his new acquaintance's eye was anything to go by, he could almost say that he had found all his contentment and safety in that person.</p><p>Now it's not as easy as it sounds.. but there's hope that he'll make it, they'll make it, and everything will be fine eventually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hideout Disclosure

Louis was waiting for the clock to strike 12, signaling the end of second period and the beginning of lunch. His professor was just dragging the lesson at this point seeing as there wasn't much left to teach. Although he had been waiting for his psychology class to end, it was only because today's lesson was loaded and he couldn't concentrate. 

He knew that when the day was over, it would be back to hearing his mom yell at him for coming home late again and it wasn't really his fault since he was made to walk the full twenty minutes from uni and back in the morning and afternoon. (There were those days where he wished he had a car or at least someone to catch a ride with).

On top of that, she would unload the day's to-be-completed chores on him before he'd even taken his shoes off-- the usual. At this point he wasn't sure whether to snap at his situation or pity himself. For now, he was convinced that he deserved all this and would just have to cope with it.

 

Finally, class was dismissed and Louis all but bolted out of his seat, books already packed and headed for the exit. He could see students left and right chatting away with plans for lunch as the next lecture wasn't for another two hours. Sometimes he wished he had someone he could just sort of leave class with and have for some company. Maybe just a friend but it didn't really matter. It was actually quite unfortunate that he was just as unwanted at school as he was at home. Louis wasn't sure if it was for the fact that he was gay- which was something he made clear to everyone on his first day during introductions- or just because people didn't need a reason to dislike him but it was his second year of uni and he hadn't quite figured out what was wrong with him so he just shrugged it off and remained indifferent. It wasn't even actual unwant so to speak. People didn't even bother to acknowledge his presence. But he hadn't cared for so long that it didn't matter to him anymore. He came to make some grades and hoped to pass and graduate with a degree in psychology. Maybe he could pursue more once he was done uni and more independent.. if his mom ever let him that is. 

On the bright side, lack of communication with his peers made it easier for him to slip into the washroom around the corner- his usual hideout- where he could loosen up and have his lunch in peace without other students staring at him or being reminded that all his mom could offer is stale bread with some left over bacon that his elder sister left, not finishing up her breakfast. He was a little grateful though because at least he wouldn't have to go another day without a lunch. He took his spot near the back wall of the washroom under the paper towel dispenser and between the row of sinks and stalls. From here, Louis had a clear view of the washroom door and the pairs of feet moving back and forth, all trying to get somewhere. He was glad this bathroom was out of order so no one really came here or noticed him sneak his way in through the door when the hall was crowded with students all heading out for lunch. He could only dream of being among them having a meal other then someone's cold leftovers.

Seems he has spoken too soon because the strangest thing happened. Just as he was about to take the first bite of his appetizing sandwich, the door to the washroom swung open and in walked a boy who had a strangely calm demeanor judging by the way he made his entrance. He appeared to be busy on his phone with someone.. a girl?.. maybe trying to reassure her or something. 

"Don't worry babe. Yeah, yeah I'll be there in 10..."

Louis just sat there frozen, sandwich mid- air as he stared at the bloke leaning against the opposite wall beside the door. He obviously hadn't noticed Louis yet and Louis hoped he wouldn't because this was already awkward and would become embarrassing. He was in no mood for any explanations as to why he was here and alone because one thing lead to the next.

The boy finally finished his call and was about to leave when he probably realized that there was another presence in the restroom and he wasn't alone. 

Until now, Louis had just been panicking and trying to figure out how he would explain himself or if he even needed to, too caught up to notice that the boy was staring at him now with a surprised expression that slowly molded into one of confusion. When Louis finally looked up to meet his gaze, he was struck with emerald orbs, chocolate curls, cherry lips, a fine jaw, and a very slender figure dressed up in tight, black skinny jeans and a white translucent tee shirt that put all his hidden tattoos on display. The boy was gorgeous and Louis just wanted to reach out and maybe run his hands through his curls and- _wait what?!_ No. _No_. What was he even thinking.

Louis continued to stare, not able to pull his eyes away from the beautiful boy in front of him which finally caused the boy's expression to switch from confusion to one of amusement and there was a smirk tugging at his lips. 

"You're staring", he said, smirk on full display now. Louis turned a shade of pink and looked away shrinking on himself because he didn't understand why the boy hadn't left yet and why he was even talking to Louis. He wasn't used to this kind of attention. 

The boy must have noticed the change in his mood as he slightly frowned and moved closer to Louis. Louis tensed up when he saw a hand extended towards him and shifted his gaze towards the boy who was now hovering over him with a hand intending to be shook. 

"Hi! 'm Harry. Harry Styles. And you are...?"

Louis shakily met  _Harry's_ hand half way and gave him a small smile still confused and a bit terrified of Harry's presence wondering if this was the start of a conversation.

"L-Louis", He stuttered as the boy crouched down in front of him.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm not going to hurt you I promise." He tried to reassure Louis who was visibly shaking at their close proximity. 

They were quiet for a moment as Harry took in his surroundings and Louis' presence with an unreadable expression in his face. It took a while before he spoke again and Louis had already lost his appetite. He just  _didn't_ understand why Harry was bothering with him as no one before today had ever been this concerned or eager to meet or learn about Louis let alone acknowledge him so it was odd for him to come across a random guy who just walked in on him having lunch in a relatively filthy place and then instead of leaving disgusted or weirded out, he actually came forth to say hi to Louis.

Before he could further dwell on how strange this was for him, Harry, who was now sitting directly across from him, knees almost touch Louis' feet where he had curled his legs up against his chest, cleared his throat.


	2. Broken Vase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A glimpse of what Louis' life is like at home.

Louis looked up from where he had his eyes fixed on a spot beside his bag. Harry was looking back at him, searching his eyes for something. He was just about to speak when his phone went off again. He cursed under his breath before slightly turning away to take the call. 

Louis could hear an angry voice on the other line but tries to zone out. He didn't want it to seem like he was eaves dropping even though Harry was _right there._

"Hey, I told you I was leaving- yeah I just stopped to put away a few things- listen, I'll never make it if you keep calling me- okay yeah I'll meet you there. See you- bye love." He hung up with a sigh. Then Harry turned his attention back to Louis.

"Listen. I don't know why you're here in a bathroom alone but I just want you to know that everything is going to be okay. I can see it in your eyes that there is a lot more to you being here then to just have your lunch which I won't judge you for or force you to tell me about but just know that I'm here if you need someone to talk to." And wow that was nice to here but a little creepy too. Louis just met this guy but he seemed to know more than Louis was letting on. Harry glanced at Louis' scattered books and school bag and phone his phone. He punched something in then put it back down. (He really should put in a pass code..)

"I have to go now. I have someone waiting. But please, I'd like to see you again and maybe learn more about you." Harry had a very sincere look in his eyes. He leaned forward causing Louis' breath to hitch and kissed his cheek. Louis turned a deep red and Harry just smirked, appreciating the affect he was having on this small boy.

Harry stood up, gave Louis a quick wave and a wink, then was out of sight saying a "Bye Lou" over his shoulder as he left. Louis just sat there stunned with one thing going through his mind: _"What the hell just happened?!"_

The beep of his own phone was what snapped him out of his reverie. He turned to pick it up off the floor wondering who could've texted him when the only numbers on his phone were of his family members and work place. 

Louis skipped the notification reminding him that he had work tonight at the night club and that he was on dishwashing duty. They would sometimes call him in before closing, around midnight to help with clean up. It was only 2 hours and definitely not worth it but Louis went anyways.

The second notification was from his mom which kind of surprised him since she'd rather look for excuses to not see his face.

A wave of dread came over him as he opened the message and he definitely was not surprised with what followed: 

"I don't understand why you even go to uni when your education is meaningless to me. You didn't learn how to respect your mother, I don't see how you'll be fit anyone else. Anyways, I just thought I'd tell you that I'm going out with some friends and I want the house spotless when I'm back. Make sure to feed your siblings."

Louis just sighed because this wasn't something she had to text him for. He was expected to do these things everyday even though he had five sisters, four of them who were more than capable of taking care of things around the house so he could focus on school and their future. Everyone but Daisy refused to understand him and as a result he just felt alone and helpless.

He gathered all his things and decided to head over to the library to spend the rest of his break. He couldn't help but think about Harry on his way. He wondered if he really would see those green eyes again. No one had ever stayed in his life long enough for a second visit. 

After Louis' lectures, he set off for home. It had been a long day and he had so much work to do when he got home. 

When he arrived, he was met with silence. "Mum's probably left already," he thought. The girls would be home soon so he started cleaning up. He was glad his mum took the youngest ones with her.

Louis was just finishing up with the dishes when the door bell rang. He wiped his hands on the kitchen towel and went to open the door. He was met with three angry faces and one hug.

"Lou!" Daisy, one of the younger twins ran into his arms.

"Hey sweets. How was school?" The others just scoffed and went straight to their rooms.

Daisy was about to let go when her twin yelled, "Daisy, if you're planning to hang out with that loser, go for it but I won't let you into the room." Then there was the thud of a door slamming. 

"Daiz, you'd better run along. I'll call when supper's ready, yeah?" She just sighed and nodded heading up to join her sisters. And yes so some of his sisters didn't give about him either. Daisy was the only one that understood him and the younger ones were too young to care.

The silence indicated that Phoebe had let Daisy in so with that satisfaction, Louis went back to the kitchen. Once everyone had been fed, and things had been cleared up, Louis decided to head over to his room so he could change and get some school work done before his shift at the club. He was just settling into his room when he heard a shriek.

"Louis! Get your arse down here." That was definitely his and she was definitely drunk.

Louis pulled a shirt on and went back downstairs to see what the commotion was about. His sisters were already there and there seemed to be some shattered glass on the floor. He could already see where this was going.

"What the hell Louis?! This wasn't one of your cheap plastic molds you call a trophy. I spent a fortune on this vase and the money wasn't just handed to me. I worked my arse off for it unlike the shit you call achievement," and ok that kind of hurt but it wasn't the first time Louis had heard something of the sort. He just willed himself to believe it was because his mum was drunk. 

"Mum, I didn't do this I swear! I'm seeing this for the first time meself. Ask the girls. Maybe they know. It's not always me." Ever since that one time he dropped his mum's favorite China set, she's taken it upon herself to believe that he's distraught and has issues with being careful.

His mum's eyes widened and she gasped, " The girls?! Really? So now you're going to blame them for your doing. You know what, you're grounded. I'm taking the girl's to Gran's during the fall break. You absolutely won't be coming," she slurred and stumbled off towards her room. 

He turned to the 3 older girls all sporting similar scowls. Of course they would also think he did this what with them under the influence of their mother. 

"Lottie, go help her," Louis instructed since his mom couldn't even stand straight. She just rolled her eyes and left with the other two. 

"Here Lou, I'll help you clean this up. Oh and this wasn't anyone's fault. Mum knocked it over when she was walking in. Was too drunk to notice." 

And what could Louis say to that. He gave Daisy a sad smile and a hug. "Thanks bub and I'm really sorry about this" was the most he could offer. He knew how much she hated when he and his mum fought and Louis avoided it as much as he could but it was moments like these where he really couldn't do much. She just shrugged and went to get a broom and dust pan.

"Hey Lou, it's almost time for your work isn't it? Don't worry about this and mum. I've got it" and she ushered him to his room. Louis felt so much love and gratitude for her that he couldn't help but grin at the one person that cared for him in this household. He loved them all and hoped that they'd return the feeling like one would some day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone for the kudos. Its making me all kinds of happy!! :)


	3. Pub Encounters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis sees familiar faces at work while also meeting new ones...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mini Hiatus

Saying Louis' day had been odd was an understatement. If he thought that the events that took place at home were a little overwhelming, the sight before him had to be much worst. 

They had assigned Louis to make the shots today since the guy that normally does it had an emergency and they needed an urgent replacement. This was a rare occurrence as Louis was payed to clean up at the back and around the place after hours. Not that he still wasn't obligated to but working up front for a couple of extra pounds never hurt.

Louis had just finished wiping down his work top and organised the shots and glasses when a crowd of blokes walked in. They seemed to be buzzed up already. Louis watched them expectantly knowing one of them would come up to order eventually. What he wasn't prepared for was seeing Harry in that crowd, laughing at something the blonde lad beside him said.

Louis stood frozen for a minute feeling ridiculous for his reaction but this was such a weird coincidence. He watched the group settle down at one of the booths pulling a couple of chairs from nearby to fit everyone.

The club wasn't packed since it was close to closing hours, hence his cleaning duty shift.

Harry seemed to be accompanied by four other lads and two girls, one of them obviously Harry's girlfriend since she was practically sitting on his lap. Harry had his back to Louis which he was really glad for because he didn't want any awkward encounters. 

After looking around for a couple of moments and serving to a nearby trio, one of the guys from Harry's company finally made his way towards Louis, not that Louis had been impatiently waiting. 

He couldn't help but admire the guy that was approaching him, undeniably good looking, and gave him a subtle once over. He was sporting dirty blonde hair, greenish blue eyes, and a piercing in his left ear. He wore a baby blue jumper and black skinny jeans accenting his physical build which had Louis drooling. 

The sound of someone clearing their throat snapped Louis out of it. He was already turning red and embarrassed for blatantly eyeing the guy let alone not being subtle. 

The look of amusement on the other lad's face was obvious proof that he'd been caught. He needed to work on being subtle. 

"Hello mate," the guy grinned extending a hand toward Louis. It was uncommon to be greeted this way on duty but the guy seemed only a few years older then him and was cute. "'M Darren. You must be Louis." They shook hands and okay what? He knew Louis' name? Louis didn't remember meeting him before but had this weird bit of hope that maybe Harty mentioned him even though it's impossible for him to have known that Louis works here before hand. Louis gave him a small nod and a confused smile which Darren read into immediately. "Right, sorry. Actually, it's me mate that normally works upfront. His son sprained his ankle or summat so he couldn't make it tonight. He told me about you. I'm fairly acquainted with your boss man too," he laughs. 

It all made sense now. Louis smiled at him again and gestured towards the drinks, "Well it was nice to meet you and I hope the little guy is okay umm.. is there anything I can get you?" 

Darren turned around and called a Niall getting the attention of the blonde from earlier. "Oi! Should I get some beer or are we all taking actual shots?" 

Niall seemed to consider the question then frowned. "Just get beer mate. It's fucking Thursday. I have a lecture in the morning. I'd prefer to get through without a massive hangover." Then Niall turned away talking to the other girl that came with them. 

"So yeah, like he said, seven beers please," Darren ordered with a charming and contagious smile. Louis had already begun the pouring so it wasn't long before they were ready. He decided to help Darren carry them over so he wouldn't have to come back twice, forgetting what that could lead to.

They walked over to the booth the group was sharing and placed a glass in front of everyone. Louis turned to make his way back appreciating the thank yous he rarely received for the work he did, when someone in particular caught his eye. 

Taylor was now situated in her own chair gulping down some beer while still clinging to Harry's arm. Harry eyed Darren for a minute who was smiling at Louis then glanced back in Louis' direction giving him a small smile before losing himself in the ongoing conversations. Louis silently walked away without a second glance. 

He was a little hurt at Harry's behaviour. Considering that he had made his presence known, he expected Harry to maybe acknowledge him on the basis of the encounter they had earlier but Harry deliberately ignored him which had Louis a little confused too. 

He resumed his spot behind the counter and noticed Darren glancing at him every now and then eventually frowning from lack of reaction on Louis' part. Louis decided that maybe he was over reacting and Harry had just come across naturally so he placed the newly washed glasses on their stand and gave Darren the brightest smile he could muster and a small wave before heading back to quickly use the loo taking advantage of the nearly deserted bar area and lack of orders. 

However, what he came back to witness immediately had him wishing he'd stayed in the washroom for a little while longer. The club was preparing to close and the few people still around were just leaving. Louis just stared at Harry as he snogged the life out of his apparent girlfriend on a nearby wall. He didn't understand why it hurt so much even though they had no commitment and Louis was well aware that Harry was already involved with someone. Louis didn't even know if he was gay or bi to begin with and god, why did it even matter? 

Louis finally looked away returning to his work station to sort out the newly washed glasses. It was then that Darren appeared again preparing to pay for their order. His friends seemed to have already left and Harry could be seen walking out with his flustered partner trailing behind without sparing a glance in their direction. 

Louis looked back at Darren who was nervously fidgeting with his wallet. "I- uhm, I was wondering if like we could-" He took a deep breath trying to compose himself. "I'd like to see you again. You're lovely and you caught my attention the moment I saw you. I find you really cute." He giggled, more confident now. Louis just gaped at him. Was Darren asking him out because like Louis had been aware of his gayness for four years now but no one had ever advanced in him this way. His own family had no idea he was queer since he was afraid of how they would react if he told them. He was already disliked by them for who he was as is. Still having not responded made Darren shrink on himself, losing his confidence quickly. "I-I'm sorry if that was too quick. I just thought that maybe you also-" 

But Louis immediately cut him off with a fierce "No! I- sorry. I was just a little shocked at your sincerity. No one's ever wanted to see me for a second time and most even dread their first," he chucked humourlessly. "Sorry I didn't mean to get emotional there. I ramble when I'm nervous sometimes." He paused gauging Darren's reaction which seemed a bit more content and took the opportunity to continue a bit more shyly. "I - uhm would like to see you again too. I enjoyed your company and -um- you have nice eyes," he blurted. 

That caused Darren's lips to quirk up, amused again. He took one of the club's business cards and scribbled down his number. 

Louis, in the meantime willed his cheeks to calm down. He knew he made a tit of himself but he didn't have to make it that obvious.

"Text me yeah? So I have your number too. I'd like to get to know you better. And you really are cute." Darren said as he turned away to join his friends outside. 

Louis, who was still a little stunned just stared at him receiving a wink in return before Darren was completely gone. He had gone from no one batting an eye at him to being acquainted with two lads in less than 24 hours, one that showed actual interest in him, something he never thought was possible. 

As he prepared to close up and leave, he couldn't stop the rush of excitement at the mare thought of being liked by someone and maybe going out with them. He really wanted to share this news with someone and he knew exactly who and how to do it but it would have to wait until tomorrow. 

If Louis slept that night with a smile on his face and thoughts of a certain pair of greenish blue eyes and soft, blonde hair, you couldn't really blame him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! So this is my very first fan fic and I'm really excited to hear everyone's thoughts on the direction this plot will be taking. I'm actually new to the fandom but once I started reading fics and learning more about the incentives and the creativity put into the works, I felt ready to start one of my own. Now I'm never one to do a one shot especially a short one so I'll tell you now that this won't be a short one but I will try my best not to drag the plot unnecessarily. Now there isn't any apparent graphic violence but the role Louis' mum plays in this fic is something so I'm not sure how different people will take it. It might be a trigger? I mean a lot of Louis' feelings come from personal experience and hit really close to home which is what inspired me to write in the first place.. a bit of a de-stressor and a way to let everything out without being judged. I request feedback and comments just so I know how I'm doing and if I need to change anything. I will take ANYTHING and I'm always willing to chat. You can find me on tumblr too so if you're interested, message me on here and I'll put it out there. Lastly if you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything because obviously this is my first time doing this and negativity won't lift my mood to continue. I know I said I'm not into one shots or short fics because I'm not good at writing short but I'm open for prompts as it will narrow things down for me and I will take them into consideration. It's summer vacation for me so updates should come quickly as I have no school work holding me back for once. Also I basically edited this piece myself the best I could so sorry for any major grammar errors and let me know if it bothers you. Thanks to everyone who takes a moment to read this and try it out and I hope you like it!


End file.
